Jurgan's balls are used frequently in the treatment of hammertoe. These conventional devices utilize a set screw to fix the Jurgan's ball at a particular location. However, setting the set screw requires the use of small instruments to tighten the set screw, which can be difficult to engage during surgery. Further, the set screw is susceptible from becoming loose over time as the patient moves about.